disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything Is Not What It Seems
Everything Is Not What It Seems is the theme song to Wizards of Waverly Place, and performed by series star, Selena Gomez. The song was performed normally for the first three seasons, with a remix version for Season 4. Lyrics Original version= Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze That the end will no doubt justify the means You can fix any problem with the slightest ease Yes, please.. Well you might find out it'll go to your head When you write a report on a book you never read With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed That's what I said Everything is not what it seems! When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams, You might run into trouble if you go to extremes, Because everything is not what it seems Everything is not what it seems! When you can have what you want by the simplest of means Be careful not to mess with the balance of things Because everything is not what it seems! |-|Remix version= Everything Is not What it seems Well, you know everything's gonna be a breeze That the end will no doubt justify the means You can fix any problem with the slightest of ease Yes, please But you might find out it'll go to your head When you write a report on a book you never read With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed That's what I said Everything is not what it seems When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams You might run into trouble if you go to extremes Because everything is not what it seems There's always a lotta people that you need to see But you got a quick way to get from A to B Just be careful of who's aware of your reality You know what I mean! There's a whole other world that you only know When you can make yourself invisible from head to toe But understand, it's not the status quo Oh, careful what you show! Everything is not what it seems When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams You might run into trouble if you go to extremes Because everything is not what it seems Everything is not what it seems When you can have what you want by the simplest of means Be careful not to mess with the balance of things Because everything is not what it seems Oh, ohh-oh Ohh-oh, oh Oh, ohh-oh Ohh-oh, oh Uh, oh! Things are getting kind of tricky But it doesn't mean much to a girl like me 'Cause I can do the things that you'll never believe Even in your wildest dreams Well, excuse me I know it's strange, but true In my opinion, from my point of view But once in a blue moon, I don't know what to do It's like a catch-22 Everything is not what it seems When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams You might run into trouble if you go to extremes Because everything is not what it seems Everything is not what it seems When you can have what you want by the simplest of means Be careful not to mess with the balance of things Because everything is not what it seems Everything is not what it seems When you can have what you want by the simplest of means Be careful not to mess with the balance of things Because everything is not What it seems Videos File:Wizards of Waverly Place Theme Song Category:Theme songs Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Songs in video games